


―New Grounds

by notesformel



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Park Jongseng (ENHYPEN), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinda subspace, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Top Park Sunghoon (ENHYPEN), Vanilla, sungjeng crumbs are non existent please, they have sex in this one, whe do i not write vanilla lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notesformel/pseuds/notesformel
Summary: read tagsRPF/RPS
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Kudos: 20





	―New Grounds

* * *

* * *

Sunghoon's fingers drummed along the lines of the table, the meeting held in one of the back halls would be finished in any minute now and if his boss had any speck of decency left in him,  _ not that he thinks he has anything remotely close to humanity in him _ , then he'll be able to wrap his all his work within 6 pm. The traffic would kill him, especially as it's a Friday evening we're speaking about, but if he's lucky by 7 he'll be back in the warmth of his home, in  _ someone's _ embrace that can make all his problems turn to dust in a touch.

  
  


A flee of men in suits came out of the back doors, he made his way inside the hall where his boss would be. Minutes passed with sounds of papers and pens with an occasional question being shot around, time trickled down quickly as Sunghoon focused on his work.

  
  


When his boss' voice came next to Sunghoon's ear, he jolted back up.

"Park, you have been very diligent, I must commend you on that,"

"Ah, don't mention it sir, uhm I was wondering, maybe if I could leave as soon as I'm done with these files?"

"Oh, such a shame I was thinking maybe you could join me for a few drinks? Maybe talk about what I have mentioned earlier?"

  
  


Alarm bells rang in Sunghoon's mind. There's no way he's already alone with this  _ dumpster _ of a human he had as his boss, it's barely- quarter to seven. Sunghoon's running late already.

  
  


"No sir, I would rather not, and about your proposal, I'm already engaged," he said, sweeping back a few strands of his black hair to emphasize on the petite ring sitting on his finger, which settled the matters for now.

After a quick exchange of goodbyes, about one unplanned detour to the convenience store, and an equally frustrating traffic jam, Sunghoon stood in front of his shared apartment with a specific blonde he couldn't wait to meet. He unlocked the front door, one hand holding the noisey bag full of guilty pleasures.  


Just setting a step in, Sunghoon's bittersweet dark chocolate cologne was drowned in the out pour of honey and almonds, some of the sweetest essences Jay has ever owned.

  
  


The younger's eyes roamed around the house before settling down on a fluff of clothing on their couch,  _ Jay _ . Taking more steps towards the sleepy head, Sunghoon realized two things, one the room was stuffy and hot even for a the chilly September evening and the second, more important detail, Jay was wearing one of  _ his _ pajamas paired with shorts, the socks on his feet bunched up at his ankles, soft blonde hair rested over his forehead, drooping over the closed eyelids and there was ghost of a pout on the elder's lips. Jay was glowing, radiant and brightest, Sunghoon couldn't help the smile forming on his lips.

  
  


With tip toeing around their living space, Sunghoon tried his best to be as quiet as possible, but alas, only if the wrappers would feel the intensity of the moment. He heard shuffling from the couch.

  
  


"Jay-ah~," Sunghoon makes his way to his  _ home _ , only to be star struck by the scene unfolding in front of him.

  
  


The older, now on his feet, stumbled a few times before simply dragging the fabric of his shorts all the way down and off of his legs, leaving him naked waist down. The hemline of Sunghoon's  _ thankfully _ over-sized pajama fluttering just at the curve of his hips. Sunghoon's head shot up with a faint heat on his cheeks. Jay turned around.

  
  


"Oh you're home~," Jay dragged on the last word cutely, his eyes sparkling at the sight of his fiance, shorts still in hands.

"You good?," That's all that left Sung's dry mouth.

"Too hot,"

  
  


As if that would explain everything Sunghoon thought, mind going in different directions. Then he cursed himself for thinking at Jay's next actions.

Jay threw the shorts at Sunghoon followed by stating, "You're hard."

  
  


The older was tricky when in subspace, Sunghoon recalled, hands automatically catching the fabric thrown. Jay was more reserved, even after all these years together, Jay would get shy bending over. So this was new, as the older didn't really generally slip, and at most liked being cuddled to sleep.

Right now Sunghoon felt like Jay was stripping him down. Noticing every single tweak of the younger's muscles, how he gulped down even though he felt his mouth full of sand. 

  
  


"It's fine," Sunghoon shoved his thoughts out, right now he should be taking care of the older, he knew it took a lot of effort of the older to open up like this, both literally and figuratively.

  
  


Jay beamed at him, dimple on display yet it felt like his eyes grew a shade darker.

  
  


"C'mhere," Jay patted the couch,and at Sunghoon's hesitance, he added, "won't you take care of me now?" Eyes pleading, arms rose to cup his face, waist up he looked so innocent, while waist down the hem of fabric going up dangerously as his arms rose, his dick possibly peeking from underneath- 

  
  


Sunghoon shook his head violently. Eyes wide and locked with the older. This was new ground for them and he didn't want to fuck things up, only exception would be the older's own words of affirmation before he did fuck  _ anything _ .

  
  


Swiftly he sat beside the older, stiffer than a stick, you see there was a reason the couple represented as yin and yang. On one hand Sunghoon loved staying within his known boundaries while Jay was the farthest thing from consistency, sometimes he could embody chaos itself if pushed enough.

  
  


"You're stressed,"Jay threw around the words cutting the silence, his eyes looked sad, hands in his lap, the older had no right to drive him  _ this insane _ .

  
  


The blonde got on his knees, sitting right onto Sunghoon's aching core, his hands working and massaging Sunghoon's shoulders, mouth hanging a little bit open showing how focused he was trying to help the younger relax. He seemingly had forgotten that in their current situation that's the last thing Sunghoon felt.

  
  


"Jay, you-," the younger breathed heavily before continuing, "you don't need to little one."

"But I want to, don't want  _ hyun- _ Hoonie to be stressed," the older pleaded, doe eyes wide, lips slightly shaking before speaking again.

"Does Hoonie not want me t-,"

  
" _ Not that _ ," Sunghoon said sharply, Jay on a usual day had enough intrusive thoughts, thank you very much but under Sunghoon's watch _ this _ isn't happening  _ now _ .

"Are you still in subspace?" He continued voice laced with hope. He dare not look down, might he lose all control at the sight of the unmarked honey glazed thighs of his lover.

"I'm okay, I can come out if Hoonie would want," Jay replied, automatically pulling himself off of the other's body, only for a pair of hands holding him down as the boy under him thrusted at the sudden loss of friction and pressure on his core.

  
  


And  _ that _ seemed to have done the work as Jay let out a short sigh, lips forming an 'O' before being quickly morphed into a sly smile.

"I- sorry I shouldn't but just-,"

"It's okay, if Sung wants it," Jay practically beamed at the younger with hopeful eyes.

"Fuck I feel so guilty, you look so fucking  _ innocent _ ,"

As soon as the words were voiced the younger felt like eating them up as Jay started grinding down on him, Sunghoon's jeans being the only barrier between their dicks.

  
  


"Love you so much," Jay mumbled between pressing kisses at Sunghoon's neck as he continued stimulating him down there.

Only lewd noises left Sunghoon's throat, encouraging the older to continue the sweet attacks.

  
  


"Sung takes so good care of me, wanted to do this for so long," Jay was slowly getting out of his headspace, which really didn't change anything in their dynamic. Jay was always on the receiving end of it, especially with how protective Sunghoon could get sometimes.

  
  


Jay's fingers fiddled with Sunghoon's belt, zipping him undone before taking the other's dick out.

"Mmmh~," Sunghoon moaned as his cock came in contact with Jay's hand, he pressed his lips on to the blonde's neck, slightly sucking the skin.

" _ More _ , mark me," the older pressed their dicks together, starting to rub them together.

  
  
" _Hnghh~_ ," Sunghoon hissed at it, after such a tiring day finally he was being undone and taken care of, then he started marking Jay down, down the neck, sucking on the blonde's earlobe before opening up the first few buttons of the pajama, marking Jay's shapely collar bones then taking one of Jay's nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, all while

the older kept stroking them up and down with both hands, head slightly cocked at an angle low curses rolling down.

  
  


He felt the older's thighs trying to close on either side of him, he himself getting closer to his limit with multiple stimulations. Just the idea of his love in nothing but his top with his butt and dick on display for him had got him hard, the idea of being inside him was too tempting.

  
  


"Sugar, ride me?"

  
  


Jay nodded enthusiastically, lips on the other's neck as he pulled himself up before taking Sunghoon's hard dick in his hand, lining it with his entrance.

  
  


"Don't wanna stretch? I don't wanna hurt you little one, are you sure?" Sunghoon stopped the flow, really sometimes he could get too worried about others.

  
  


"Been wearing a plug all day for you,  _ hngh please Sung _ ," Jay pleaded but before the younger could answer he slammed down, Sunghoon's head directly hitting his prostate, making him clench hard around the cock balls deep in him.

" _ Fuck _ ," the couple moaned simultaneously.

Jay's thighs trembled at the intensity of sudden pleasure while Sunghoon's grip got harder, probably bruising his waist.

  
  


Jay slowly started going up and down, at first barely moving with each thrust brushing past  his sweet spot making his muscles squeeze Sunghoon almost non stop, then he started moving until it felt like Sunghoon's dick was completely out of his hole and then ramming down when the younger least expected, drawing yelps from both of them.

  
  


Pulling on both of their limits, Jay slowly took care of Sunghoon and Sunghoon let him, without doubling back, without asking if the other was okay. It was one of the very rare moments when Jay had full control on the situation. Jay wasn't by any means a top or switch but probably Sunghoon really liked the idea of having feign control over his bottom, the idea of being pleased _ and _ used at the same time. So he left the older do whatever road he wanted to take, only for today though.

  
  


"Sung, close, so close," Jay let out between heavy breaths. Taking the cue, Sunghoon thrusted up to meet him halfway and with a few more deep thrusts both of them exploded. Jay's seed coating down the front of Sunghoon's disheveled shirt and abdomen, while Sunghoon filled him inside. 

  
  


After catching their breath Sunghoon spoke up first.

"You  _ wanted _ to get dicked, didn't you?" He threw the words I'm fake annoyance.

"Of course, I wouldn't be wearing a plug all day, even at work, but the subspace was  _ not _ planned," Jay replied sternly.

"Yeah, you would be the last one to willingly slip," the younger chuckled, both of them had been surprised at Jay's tendencies at first.

"But honestly you should have seen yourself, felt you could eat me alive," Jay's wide-eyed expression made the older look tirelessly adorable.  


"I could have but you know, new grounds,"

"Then would you? Next time?"

"Just say you want me to suck you clean and go,"

"Park Sunghoon," Jay narrowed his eyes at the younger, he rose up, Sunghoon's dick slipping out of him followed by the younger's semen spilling out onto the owner's dick.

  
  


Sunghoon laughed at how petty and competitive Jay could get at times.

  
  


"But it is true, thank you for letting me take care of you, I would love to help you  _ relax _ ," Jay said, keeping the conversation light yet his eyes showed sincerity.

"Hmm, but only for today,"

"Yeah? I know? And? Park Sunghoon won't be Park Sunghoon without his need to be the perfect human, trying to please others before thinking about himself," Jay rolled his eyes.

  
  


"Oh? Is that so? You taking care of me? You can't even clean after yourself," Sunghoon talked back playfully.

  
  


"If it bothers so much tell me, next time I'll put a plug in and keep myself full  _ hyung _ ,"

"You're shit filthy," now Sunghoon narrowed his eyes, "and I love you for it." He finished slyly

"Of course you do, freak," Jay pressed their lips together, both smiling into the soft kiss, savouring the pure sense of love and adoration that filled each other's hearts.

_Yeah, the boys were in love, so much in love._

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was okay-ish at least :) at then end of editing and all it was almost 2.2k probably i have a cc leave something there <3 [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/notesformel) or [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/2O8O2)


End file.
